


Go a Little Slower

by ellymango



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellymango/pseuds/ellymango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven attempts to teach Wallace how to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go a Little Slower

Go a Little Slower

“Just follow my lead, and you’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure about this?”

“My, my Wallace, are you telling me you’re nervous?”

“Well, maybe a little bit…”

“My dear, you’ll be fine.”

“But I’ve never danced before…”

“Which is why I’m going to show you how to. Now, just put your hand on my waist like this…” Steven gently guided Wallaces hand to the correct position. “And I’ll show you the rest.” 

“If you say so…”

Steven reached up to cup his boyfriends face, running his thumb gently across his cheekbone, a soft chuckle escaping him. _“You’ll be fine.”_

As someone who’d known how to dance since he was a child, it came as a surprise to Steven that Wallace had never learnt how to. It was an even bigger surprise seeing him so worked up about Steven wanting to teach him.

Wallace gave a curt nod, shifting about before settling. Though undoubtedly romantic, dancing with a partner, no matter how many times he had tried to, had never ended well for him. Every time he tried he just felt so awkwardly built and ungainly and so awfully _clumsy_ that he would vow never to try again. Of course, there were some people he just couldn’t refuse, and Steven Stone was one of them.

“Now, just follow my lead. Right… oh, no, sorry, my right, your left.” He felt Wallace tense slightly. “That was my fault, I apologise. Let’s start again.” This time, he guided Wallace slowly around the room, slightly exaggerating each step for him to follow and softly humming a simple waltzing tune. Admittedly, his own technique had rusted since he’d danced last, though he still remembered basic steps and rhythm. Much as he enjoyed it, dancing was something he never really got the chance to practice nowadays.

“See? This isn’t that hard, is it?”

Wallace twitched slightly. True, dancing wasn’t as difficult as he had been expecting, but every so often the brush of his foot across Stevens shin, or the niggling feeling that he missed a beat would cause him to sweat slightly. He could feel his hands growing stickier…

_“Can we maybe slow down a little?”_

_“Of course.”_

The pace of the dance slowed rapidly till they were merely stepping to and fro on the spot. Steven pulled Wallace in closer, nesting his chin in the crook between the taller mans neck and left shoulder. This was… slower than he was expecting, but honestly, he didn’t want to go any faster.

“Is this pace better?” Steven murmured into his ear, curling a lock of Wallaces silky hair around his fingers.

Wallace exhaled, a small laugh escaping with his breath. “Yes.”

This time Steven was the one to laugh. “I will try to teach you again sometime, you know that?”

“Can’t we dance like this forever? It’s oh so much easier.” He didn’t quite mean it. Of course, learning to dance properly would be a wonderful skill to have, especially when your beau is one of the most affluent people in your region and therefore you have to attend various balls and galas with him.

But, for the time being, he was more than content dancing like this…

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few ideas for longer fic with these two, but I wanna practice writing them before I do that.


End file.
